Roscoe and DeSoto/Gallery
Images of Roscoe and DeSoto from Oliver & Company. Appearances ''Oliver & Company Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1987.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto on their way to fetch Fagin Oliverandcompany_0338.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto arriving at Fagin's home Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2031.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto scaring Fagin Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2038.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto surrounding Fagin Olver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872545-768-432.jpg|Fagin about to pet Roscoe, Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2042.jpg|who almost bites his hand Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2050.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto shooing Fagin away so as to talk to their master, Sykes Olver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872548-768-432.jpg|"You guys, missed us?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2256.jpg|Roscoe taunting the gang while DeSoto sniffs around the place Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2263.jpg|DeSoto still sniffing around the place Oliverandcompany_0366.jpg|DeSoto catches Oliver's scent RoscohittingonRita.jpg|"Ya know, Rita, I can't figure out why you'd rather hang around a dump like this when you could be living uptown with a class act like myself." Roscoe threatening Francis.jpg|"Hey, you got something to say to me, fat boy?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2305.jpg|DeSoto searching for the scent he caught Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2309.jpg|"Go ahead." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2312.jpg|"Let him go." Roscoe threatening Einstein.jpg|"Like you, old man?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2330.jpg|Dodger asking if Roscoe's lost his sense of humor Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2333.jpg|"Nah." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2338.jpg|"I ain't lost my sense of humor." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2339.jpg|Roscoe kicking the T.V. Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2346.jpg|"See?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2352.jpg|"I find that funny." and laughs Roscoe-roscoe-and-desoto-5726744-768-432-1-.jpg|Roscoe hearing their master's car horn call Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2432.jpg|"Hey, hey, Roscoe. Look what I found." DeSoto unfortunately finds Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2434.jpg|"Forget it, DeSoto. We gotta go." I like cats, I like to eat 'em!.png|"I like cats. I like to eat 'em!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2445.jpg|DeSoto's nose scratched by Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2447.jpg|DeSoto growling in pain while Oliver tries to escape from him Roscoe-and-DeSoto-roscoe-and-desoto-12557061-600-480-1-.jpg|Roscoe getting ready to attack Oliver after Oliver had scratched DeSoto's nose Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2456.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto cornering Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2460.jpg|Dodger protecting Oliver from them Oliverandcompany_0385.jpg|"Get out of my way, Dodger!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2467.jpg|Dodger standing up to Roscoe and DeSoto Oliver protected by the gang.jpg|The rest of the gang protecting Oliver from them Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2475.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto hesitating 1 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2480.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto hearing their master's call again 1 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2483.jpg|Roscoe being told by Rita Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2490.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto hesitating 2 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2493.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto hearing their master's call again 2 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2497.jpg|"Come on, DeSoto." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2505.jpg|"We ain't finished, Dodger. You guys are gonna pay for this, starting with that cat." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2516.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto leaving Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5930.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto surrounding Fagin, Oliver, and Dodger Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-7232318-768-432.jpg|Dodger protecting Fagin from them Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5945.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto attack Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901316-768-432.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto try to attack Fagin under Sykes' order, not before Dodger jumps into the scene and fights them off Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6022.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto being fed dog biscuits by Sykes after the attack Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6543.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto surrounding Jenny Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917580-768-432.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto sent by Sykes to investigate a noise Sykes heard Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917608-768-432.jpg|DeSoto smells Oliver's scent Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6610.jpg|Roscoe continuing the search for intruders in the warehouse Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6662.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto alerted by Georgette's screaming Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6735.jpg|"You smell that?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6743.jpg|"Yeah. Heh-heh! It's party time." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6804.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto surrounding Francis, Einstein, and Tito Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6809.jpg|"What's the occasion? Come to rescue your little friend?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6816.jpg|"Say goodbye, Francis." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6819.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto distracted by Georgette Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6823.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto trapped under a net by Georgette Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6850.jpg|Sykes finds the trapped dogs Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6853.jpg|Sykes freeing his dogs Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6855.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto scolded at by Sykes Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6870.jpg|Sykes and his dogs on the screen Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6938.jpg|Sykes and his dogs breaking through the locked door Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6940.jpg|Roscoe trying to catch their enemies Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6941.jpg|DeSoto trying to catch their enemies Sykes snaps his fingers, and his dogs snap their victims.png|Roscoe and DeSoto confronting their enemies while waiting for their master to snap his fingers again Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7003.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto trying to catch up with their enemies Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7005.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto chasing the gang on the streets Oliverandcompany 1070.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto surrounding Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7138.jpg|Dodger fighting off Roscoe Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7142.jpg|Roscoe getting pushed out the window by Dodger Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7152.jpg|Roscoe holding on to Dodger's scarf before falling to his near-death Oliver-disneyscreencaps com-7131-1-.jpg|Roscoe's death Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7161.jpg|DeSoto angry about Roscoe's death Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937307-768-432.jpg|DeSoto avenging Roscoe's death by trying to kill Dodger Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937310-768-432.jpg|Oliver jumps on DeSoto, thus, saving Dodger and causing DeSoto to fall to his near-death Oliver-disneyscreencaps com-7151-1-.jpg|DeSoto's death Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 204 To the Rescue 4 arsenaloyal - YouTube.jpg|DeSoto in "To the Rescue" Killer the doberman.png|DeSoto as Killer in "A Lean on the Property" House of Mouse Dodger and the Pet shop dogs.jpg|DeSoto in ''House of Mouse Desoto_tito.png|DeSoto and Tito desotoattackpete.jpg|DeSoto attacking Pete desotochasepete.jpg|DeSoto chasing Pete Merchandises Oliver&companyburgerking1996.png|Roscoe and DeSoto figurine from Burger King's Kid's Meal roscoedesotopin.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto pins Category:Character galleries Category:Oliver & Company galleries